1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to apparatus and methods for actuating a fastener, and particularly to releasing a fastener by horizontal movement of an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the medical community, and in particular, in hospitals, to store medications in a centralized area or station for dispensing and administering the medications to patients. These stations have often been unsecured, allowing access to unauthorized persons. Consequently, there are several risks associated with these unsecured stations, such as the wrong type or amount of medication being administered to a patient (e.g., such as when medication is taken from an incorrect container in the station), the medication being stolen, or the mixing of medications.
Securable medication dispensing cabinets that seek to address these risks often contain complex mechanics in order to lock medication containers, which both reduce the amount of space in the cabinet to store medications, and increases the manufacturing cost of the cabinet. For example, many cabinets contain complex mechanics and motors attached to the cabinets themselves, and those mechanics and motors must then be connected to a drawer in order to provide access to compartments within the drawer, thereby reducing space in the cabinet for the drawer while at the same time providing additional constraints on use of the drawer.